gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 295
Introduction Saitou, thanks to a disguised Katsura, has been slated for execution by the Shinsengumi while Katsura rose in the ranks to become a popular replacement. It's up to the Yorozuya to clear his name as well as exposing the Joui patriot! Plot Continuing from the last episode, Katsura, or 'Hashira Afuro' returns to the Shinsengumi with prisoners in tow. He is praised by the men, including the Shinsengumi trio (all of whom are wearing afro wigs), who congratulate him of his rise to captain-hood and his dedication. Katsura thanks him and goes to his room, where he's kicked in the face by Gintoki. The hidden Yorozuya berate the terrorist for not only continuing his infiltration, but for losing sight of that plan by arresting his fellow terrorists. He tells them that they were terrorists pretending to be Joui. He reveals that he needed to take down Saitou Shimura first before destroying the Shinsengumi. Katsura had manipulated events where the Third Squad became a double unit and he had gained status and influence to the point he became captain while spreading rumors that Saitou was neglecting his duties. And with the silent man unable to defend himself, Saitou ended up imprisoned; the trial will begin the next day. Gintoki secretly tries to talk to the Wolfro to get him to speak to prove his innocence. But the man was asleep the entire time, annoying Gintoki. The next day, Kondou, Hijikata, Okita and Katsura oversee the trial with the Shinsengumi watching. To their surprise, Shimaru starts to talk. In reality, a button-sized speaker was placed in the silent man's clothes while Gintoki speaks through it in Shimaru's voice; the Yorozuya is also watching the trial outside the barrack walls. While talking to Shinpachi, Gintoki accidentally answered through the walkie-talkie and Katsura took the chance to further accuse him. Kagura make it worse with her broken speech, forcing Gintoki to make Saitou's character a foreigner. The moment Saitou tried to accuse 'Hashira' of being Katsura, the Shinsengumi trio don't believe him because of that foreigner impression. Saitou provides proof that he has been doing his duty by revealing an investigation journal and 'reading' a few entries: *Someone has been illegally stealing food from the mess hall during the night and Saitou decides to investigate when he finds light in the mess hall... he 'didn't see anything' (The culprit is Hijikata stealing and eating bottles of mayonnaise). * Hijikata has been having bouts of diarrhea and Saitou suspects that the mayonnaise he ate yesterday during the previous entry has gone bad. He goes to the mess hall to exchange the mayo...he 'didn't see anything' (Hijikata's illness was caused by Okita pouring poison into his mayo bottle in which he was doing it again) *Saitou hears sounds from the mess hall and find a naked Kondou cutting into Konjac gels, the next day, the officers are eating said gels and enjoying them (it is implied that Kondou has been using them as sex toys). Before Gintoki can continue, the Shinsengumi trio quickly proclaim Saitou not guilty. Angry at his plan falling apart, Katsura demands that they still purge him. Hijikata decides that the trial should be conducted by the two fighting to see who was the real traitor. Katsura fights Saitou who doesn't fight back. Realizing that Saitou still wishes to follow their lines, Kagura and Gintoki end up making Saitou and Katsura misunderstand their sayings and giving him useless attacks. Shimaru falls asleep standing up and Katsura, believing that it was an actual attack, decides to sleep, taking off his wig to sleep better and exposing himself to the Shinsengumi. Katsura quickly flees to the roof and tells the officers that he and Elizabeth have planted bombs all over the complex while holding the detonator. Before pressing, Saitou attacks him on his own, leading Gintoki to learn that he no longer needed the Yorozuya's help. While fighting the patriot, Saitou mentally expresses his gratitude to the Yorozuya for helping him try to overcome his shyness. But he realizes that it will never work and instead he can 'talk' through his blade in the battlefield. The battles ends with Saitou too injured to chase Katsura and Katsura's detonator destroyed, calling it another tie. Hijikata calls the third captain to say that they disabled all the bombs except the biggest one and are unsure which lettered wires to cut. Katsura tells Shimaru that all but the Z wire must be cut; he himself will defeat 'Z' when they meet again, then he flees. Hijikata demands Saitou to tell him which wire, but the man has fallen asleep snoring. Hijikata misinterprets it as cutting the Z wire, which causes the building to explode. A half burnt page falls to the ground, revealing that Saitou still believes that Katsura and the Yorozuya as friends. Characters *Katsura Kotarou *Kondou Isao *Hijikata Toushirou *Okita Sougo *Sakata Gintoki *Kagura *Shimura Shinpachi *Saitou Shimaru Trivia *When Gintoki/ Shimura states that "If it works for Conan, it works for us", he is referring to the manga/anime Detective Conan, where the title character uses a similar method to tell his deductions through. *Remember that Katsura's name is also a homophone for 'wig'. *Ogura Tomoaki is an announcer and radio personality that is widely known for wearing a wig. *Konjac is a plant whose large underground stems are used as flour or jelly in many East and Southeast Asian cuisine. A somewhat parallel to Western culture is the potato. * Z-Kai: the Kai comes from the first kanji of the word "gedatsu" that means "reaching nirvana". Category:Episodes